Origine
by Minesse
Summary: Suite à sa rupture d'avec Edward, Bella plonge dans la dépression ne souhaitant qu'une chose, mourir. Elle se retrouvera bien malgré elle en enfer où règne mensonges et manigances.Mais elle sera entourée d'anges prêt à tout pour l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction est inspirée par les romans de Stepheni Meyer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle était engourdie. Assise à même le sol, pieds et mains liés. Malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce elle transpirait. Le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux était devenu humide. De sa transpiration? De ses larmes? De son sang?

Elle se souvenait d'avoir été frappée à la tempe. Une douleur fulgurante la fit frémir quand elle se toucha le front . Dans quel enfer était elle si tenté qu'il y en existe plusieurs.

Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne ! Tout d'abord ses cours où elle n'était plus qu'un zombie, un robot en mode automatique. Sans coeur, sans sentiments depuis… Elle cessa d'y penser! Elle avait trop de chose à gérer en ce moment sans repenser à lui, à eux. Après les cours, la cafeteria. Seule. Elle ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus faire semblant devant ses amis de sa vie d'"avant". Toujours pensive, elle ne pensait même plus à y manger. Juste s'asseoir, et attendre.

Puis le sport où jugée trop faible par le prof, elle resta sur le banc. Enfin le retour à la maison.

Ses muscles endolories la ramenèrent au présent. Elle tenta de trouver une meilleur position, en vain. Elle voulait se souvenir… Elle le devait!

Bella se revoit devoir rester seule jusqu'au retour de Charlie. Elle ouvra la porte d'entrée et tenta de se reprendre ,la douleur une fois seule était insoutenable. S'appuyant au mur, elle refoulait ses larmes, respira profondément plusieurs fois et se dirigea vers le salon. Sur la table basse, il y avait un mot de son père disant qu'il rentrerait plus tôt ce soir pour l'emmener dîner dehors. Elle se rappela avoir été touché mais encore une fois la tristesse prit le dessus. Ce qu'elle faisait vivre à son père la torturait. Après une autre série de respiration, pour ne pas s'effondrer elle se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre . Deux yeux couleur rubis la toisèrent, puis le noir complet.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était retenue prisonnière. Etrangement, elle n'avait même pas la force de crier, de chercher à se libérer.

A quoi bon? Depuis son, leur abandon, elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait tenté d'en finir à plusieurs reprises pour se libérer de cette douleur.

Tout d'abord, avec l'aide des médicaments mais Angela était venue la chercher pour lui changer les idées et elle était intervenue à temps. Elle surveillait Bella lors des week-end, vu l'état dépressif où celle-ci se plongeait.

Puis les entailles sur les poignets, mais malgré leurs profondeurs elle ne perdit pas assez de sang avant l'arrivée de Charlie. Enfin la falaise où elle fit cette fichue promesse à son ami, son soleil. A croire qu'elle avait un ange gardien. Pathétique.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV FELIX**

J'étais revenu depuis peu d'Egypte. Un couple de vampire avait fait un excès de zèle concernant nos lois. En effet, chasser en plein milieu du souk, ça fait tâche. De plus, les autorités ainsi que les journalistes commençaient à pister un tueur en série. Pas bon pour nous.

J'étais partis avec Heïdi. Elle avais été relevé de ses fonctions d'appât à touriste. Cette mission ne devait durer que deux jours, amplement suffisant pour se passer de ses services. Il est vrai que son pourvoir m'avait été utile pour travailler en toute discrétion. Son pourvoir? Subjuguer. De part sa présence, elle ensorcelait les humains. Sa voix, tel le chant d'une sirène était une véritable arme.

Grâce elle, un attroupement c'était crée sur la grande place du Caire. Suffisamment imposant pour intriguer le couple de vampire. Ils avaient le choix. Un vrai self-service. J'en avais donc profité pour les maîtriser rapidement, et en toute discrétion. Après les avoir emmener dans une ruelle sombre, je m'étais occupé du mâle. Il devait être encore jeune. Il avait de la force, mais aucunes coordinations dans ses attaques. Une fois étêté, je poursuivis la femelle qui avait fuit, voyant ce qu'il était advenue de son compagnon. Rapidement rattrapé, elle avait subit le même sort. J'avais envoyé un message à Heïdi pour qu'elle me retrouve. Il nous fallait faire disparaître les corps. Nous nous étions alors éloignés de plusieurs kilomètres pour nous retrouver en plein désert. Nous avions terminés notre mission en beauté, par un feu de joie.

A mon retour, j'ai été faire mon rapport à Aro. Rapide, comme toujours. Un simple effleurement, et il savait déjà tout.

J'ai alors été rejoindre les autres gardes, ceux que je considérais comme des amis.

A peine la porte de la salle de garde franchit, une puce sauta dans mes bras. Jane. Nous avions crées des liens forts au fil du temps. Jamais sexuel. Jamais avec mes collègues de travail, cela pouvait causer des tensions inutiles, et je ne voulais pas être distrait lors de mes missions.

Elle était terrible. Au départ, notre relation avait été électrique. Mais je l'avais aidé lors de sa première année de nouveau née. Etant le pus fort, j'étais le plus amène à la contenir. Puis la découverte de son pourvoir où j'avais servit de cobaye. Dur période de ma non-vie. Elle était amer et avait soif de pouvoir. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien avec moi. Mais elle aimait à me rappeler qu'elle pouvait, d'une simple pensée me réduire à une boule de souffrance.

Avec son rôle au sein de la garde, ses moments où nous montrions nos sentiments étaient rares. Elle devait se montrer hautaine et froide en toute circonstance. Il est rare d'intimider quiconque avec le sourire aux lèvres. Seul Alec avait le droit à ce même genre de traitement. Et peut-être Demetri, avec qui elle couchait parfois. Les vampires ont des besoins, et surtout le temps pour !

- **Alors Félix, comment était l'Egypte?**

**- Toujours pareille. Parfumé, coloré et ensoleillé. Et toi, l'Amérique du Nord?**

**- Toujours pareille. Terne, pluvieux et triste à souhait.**

On rigole tous les deux.

- **Mais j'ai rencontré un problème là-bas. Une humaine qui résiste à mes pouvoirs. Avec Alec nous avons décidé de la ramener ici. Je pense qu'Aro sera intéressé. Même si ça ne tenait qu'0 moi, je lui aurais bien arraché son pauvre petit cœur.**

**- Et où est-ce phénomène qui résiste à ma petit Jane?**

**- Au cachot bien sûr. Je l'aurais bien mise dans ta chambre, mais je pense qu' Aro la veut en vie. Dommage, une brune, comme tu les aime. **

Je sourie à cette réflexion. Elle me connaît bien. On discute de tout, de son frère partit voir une garde dans sa chambre. Une jeune vampire, recrutée depuis peu sans pourvoir, donc seulement garde. Elle avait découvert notre secret et comme pour tout humain, c'était la mort ou la transformation.

Evidemment, Jane ne la supporte pas. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé un compagnon de route avec qui partager de bons moments. Cela la rendait triste, donc agressive.

Peu après, Demetri arrive.

-**Aro veut nous voir. Tiens Félix, de retour. Tout c'est bien passé?**

Je lui fait un rapide résumé de ma mission quant on arrive au bureau d'Aro.

- **Entrez.**

Aro, assis derrière son bureau est seul.

- **Je souhaite vous informer des dernières informations. Nous attendrons les autres.**

Une fois tous les membres permanents de la garde arrivés, il commença:

- **Bien, comme vous le savez tous, il y a du mouvement dans le clan des roumains. Pas assez pour que l'on se déplace, mais suffisamment pour garder un œil dessus. Santiago et Corin, vous partez dans la soirée pour voir ce qui l'en est.**

- **Bien maître**, répondirent les deux gardes.

**- Suite à la visite de Victoria, venue réclamer vengeance , les jumeaux sont partis en Amérique tuer cette humaine. Mais celle-ci semble insensible à vos dons à tous les deux.**

- **Oui maître. **

**- Bien. J'ai vu dans l'esprit de Victoria qu'elle aurait été également insensible au pouvoir du télépathe Edward Cullen. Tu as bien agit en la ramenant avec toi. Je veux tous vous voir dans une heure dans la salle du trône. Je veux la rencontrer. A tour de rôle, vous essayerez vos pouvoirs. Tout d'abord Chelsea, tu essayeras de créer un lien avec … Alec. Afton, tu te placeras bien en évidence devant elle. Je veux savoir si tu seras invisible pour elle. Puis Corin. Tu lui transmettra une joie, une euphorie. On sait déjà pour les jumeaux. Renata, tu resteras près de nous. Pour finir, Demetri, tu la sentiras et tu te concentreras pour savoir s'il te serait possible de la traquer.**

**-Bien maître**, répondirent tous les gardes.. Après une courte révérence à notre chef, nous sortîmes.

**- Demetri, Félix, allez dans la chambre libre sur la tour est. Je vais la chercher. Alec, vient avec moi.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**POV Bella**

Je crois que je me suis endormis. Ou évanouit. Depuis quand je suis ici? Et où c'est-ce "ici"?

Personne. Il n'y a personne ! Ma vessie devient douloureuse. Malgré mon manque d'appétit de ses derniers mois, mon ventre réclame un peu de nourriture. Ma bouche est pâteuse. Combien de temps peut-on vivre sans manger ni boire?

Je recherche dans mes souvenirs l'émission sur la survie en milieu sauvage que j'avais regardé avec Jacob. Il avait tenté de me faire rire en imitant le loup en rut. Quel clown mon Jacob. Il a tant fait pour moi. Tout essayé pour me redonner le sourire. Et moi, qu'ai-je fais pour lui? Rien. Il voulait plus, je ne voulais que m'endormir, à jamais.

Il m'avait sauvé quand j'avais voulu sauté de la falaise de la Push. Torse nu, essoufflé, je n'ai jamais su comment il m'avait retrouvé. Accompagné de son ami Sam, j'avais eu le droit à un sacré savon. Et une promesse de restée en vie. Je divague, je me sens partir.

Je me réveille au son d'une porte.

- **Qui est là**?

J'ai eu du mal à reconnaître le son de ma voix rauque.

- **Où suis-je**?

Rien. Je sens des bras me soulever. J'hurle tellement c'est douloureux. La voix d'une femme me répond:

- **Ferme là ou je me ferais un plaisir de t'en recoller une**!

Sur le coup, ça me calme, mais quand on coupe le lien qui reliait mes jambes à mes poignets, libérant mes muscles tétanisés, je ne peux retenir un hurlement de douleur. Puis, le noir.

Je me noie, tousse, crache. Non, je dois sûrement mourir. Quelle ironie ! Je lutte pour respirer alors que cela fait 6 mois que je désire mourir.

- **Alors, enfin de retour**?

Je plisse les yeux et cherche d'où vient cette voix. Je suis accroupie devant une bassine d'eau, dans une pièce qui doit être une chambre où la lumière du jour m'aveugle. Trois hommes et une femmes me regardent. Quatres statues grecques aux yeux rubis. Et merde !

La main qui me tenait les cheveux lâche subitement et je m'écroule au sol.

-**Tu ne sens plus ta force ma chère sœur.**

**- Je ne me salie rarement les mains sur des parasites de ce genre Alec ! Je pense, ils s'effondrent. Mais là…**

**- Allons Jane, n'abîme pas le nouveau joujou du maître.**

**- Tu as raison Démétri, il me la laissera quand il se sera lassé.**

Elle partit dans un rire qui se propagea aux autres. Elle reprit:

- **Felix, va me chercher Gianna qu'elle l'habille, je ne vais pas jouer à la poupée non plus**!

Sur ce, elle suivit Félix et partirent.

.

Je contemple le vampire Démétri je crois. Je ne supporte son regard et baisse les yeux. Je ne trouve pas le courage de les interroger. Je suis encore sonné de la dernière fois où j'ai ouvert la bouche.

Félix est de retour, accompagné par une femme. Elle me semble humaine vu la couleur de ses yeux, mais parait aussi froide qu'eux.

-**Habille là Gianna, Rend la un minimum présentable**. Vu le regarde qu'elle me jette, elle est ravie ! Décidemment c'est mon jour de chance…

Tous les vampires sortirent. La Gianna me dit:

-**Lève toi, je ne vais pas t'habiller par terre !**

Je me redresse comme je peux. Mes vêtements sont tachés de sang, de transpiration.

-**Enlève tes guenilles et va dans la salle de bain**.

Elle m'ouvre alors une porte sur une magnifique pièce Je suis trop vaporeuse pour me subjuguer, mais apprécie les talents du décorateur.

Je me déshabille et fait couler l'eau chaude. La vapeur envahie peu à peu la pièce. Je me glisse sous le jet et laisse la crasse s'échapper par le siphon. Voir se tourbillon emmener avec lui l'eau coloré me rend nostalgique. Moi aussi, je voudrais fuir. Je ne méritait pas son, leur amour, je causais du chagrin à mon père, à Jacob. Egoïstement, je faisais partager ma douleur.

J'étais juste bonne à disparaître, quitter ce monde où je n'avais plus rien à y faire. Partir, tout quitter, abandonner.

Je m'assois sous le jet d'eau chaude et lève la tête pour récupérer un peu d'eau dans ma bouche qui malgré la température me fait du bien.

J'attrape le savon et tente d'ôter toute cette crasse. Le shampooing fût plus délicat. Mais je continuais de me frotter le crâne, malgré la douleur du produit sur ma plaie.

J'étais un poids Pour ma famille à qui je créais des soucis, mes amis, ou plus simplement Jacob, mon seul véritable ami. Je devais mourir. Quitter ce monde, que cette douleur constante cesse enfin. Je dois prendre en main mon destin! Je vais mourir. Aujourd'hui. Et vu les yeux de mes kidnappeurs, cela devrait être rapide. Ils ont toujours dit que je sentais bon. Je pense sûrement être le plat principale de cet Aro, qualifié de roi des vampires par les Cullen.

Je sors de ma douche et me sèche. Le fouille dans les tiroirs et trouve tout le nécessaire de toilette pour le parfait petit humain. Je trouve brosse à dent, dentifrice, peigne, et rasoir.

Je sors de la salle de bain propre, déterminée, et surtout enrubannée dans une serviette!

-**Tiens, enfile ça, ça devrait t'aller**, me dit Gianna

-**Merci**. Que dire de plus.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeais pas, je retourne m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Un pantalon en toile large, blanc, qui se ressert avec un lien, une chemise cintrée blanche, et des sous vêtements … blancs! Je me regarde dans la glace et sourie.

Je ressors, habillée sans oublié de prendre avec moi mon plan B. Jacob me le disait toujours, qu'en cas de problème, toujours prévoir un plan B.

- **Parfait. Suis-moi**, me dit Gianna en se relevant du lit. J'en profite pour détailler la pièce richement décoré mais avec goût, sachant que je n'aurait plus le plaisir de la voir.

Dans le couloir, je croise de nombreux vampires. Mais ils sont combien ici? Ils me regardent passer comme on regarde les bestiaux d'une foire agricole. Je me reprends. Je dois me reprendre. Je vais mourir, ok, mais la tête haute.

Nous arrivons à une grande porte, sculptée, magnifique. Gianna frappe. Un vampire vient ouvrir. Ils sont deux en réalité. Un de chaque coté. Je suis Gianna qui va jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et s'incline. Je regarde autour de moi. Devant, trois vampires confortablement installés sur … des trônes. Ils sont entourés par sept vampires dont je peine à voir leurs visages car ils ont une capuche. Quel cinéma. Sur chaque mûr, au moins trois vampires. Et bien, que de monde pour un repas. Devrais-je être flattée?

Je me souviens de cette peinture chez les Cullen. Je suis bien en enfer. Plus de doute possible.

Un raclement de gorge me fait revenir. Je regarde Gianna qui, toujours tête baissée me jette un regard noir. Un petit geste de sa part pour m'inciter à m'incliner. Depuis quand on s'incline devant son bourreau? Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je redresse encore plus ma tête et toise les pseudos rois. Tout d'abord celui de gauche, aux cheveux blancs qui fulmine. Qu'est-ce que je disais. Il voudrait bien me bouffer avant l'apéro! Celui de droite, un grand brun, me fixe avec insistance, les yeux plissée comme s'il se concentrait. Celui du milieu me souris.

- **Ma chère Gianna, qu'avons nous là? **Demanda le vampire du milieu. **Jane**?

- **Oui maître. Voici Isabella Swan, l'humaine que Victoria a dénoncé **et bien décidément elle me pourrie la vie celle-là.

**- Intéressant. Très intéressant ! Chère Isabella, je me nomme Aro. Je vous présente Caïus et Marcus, mes frères. **

Il se lève et s'approche de moi.

- **Permettez**?

Il me tend la main. Je savais par les Cullen qu'il allait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- **Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix **marmonnais-je.

Je lui donne en retour ma main. Son contact froid, la douceur de sa peau me fait mal! Très mal. Les souvenirs reviennent, la douleur dans ma poitrine aussi. Je ravale mes larmes. Ne surtout pas pleurer devant non pas mon bourreau, mais plutôt devant mon sauveur.

Il éclate alors de rire.

- **Très bien, très très bien. Tu as bien fait de nous l'apporter Jane.**

Le vampire aux cheveux blancs lui demande:

- **Aro, que vois-tu?**

- **Rien. Absolument rien ! Un tel pouvoir en étant humaine, cela sera fort intéressant une fois devenue vampire.**

Et il part dans un fou rire! Alors ça! Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, mais je sais où je suis! Dans la quatrième dimension. Je regarde les gardes. Aucune réaction. Je regarde Gianna, mais elle a toujours la tête baissée. Puis mon regard croise celui de Jane, posté près d'Aro. Son regard est meurtrier, assassin. .

Aro se rassit près de ses confrères et leur donne à chacun une main. Il regarde alors Marcus qui me fixe, une expression étonnée sur le visage.

**- Tu as raison Marcus, c'est fort intéressant et cela pourrait nous être bien utile. Décidemment, elle est pleine de surprise! J'ai hâte de voir cela une fois transformée.**

Alors là, ils parlaient de moi, de me transformer, de me donner l'éternité? Sûrement pas! Jamais! Je remercie intérieurement Jacob. J'avance d'un pas et les gardes avec la capuche amorcent aussi un mouvement. Je me stop. Mon coup d'état se ferra donc ici, au milieu de cette sublime salle. Je prit mon courage à deux mains et dis:

**- Excusez-moi, mais je me dois de refuser votre offre. Bien qu'a priori, vous ne me demandez pas mon avis. Comprenez bien qu'il est hors de question que je devienne comme vous. Je préfère plutôt mourir, et si vous me le permettez, de suite! **

Quelle tirade! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé autant en une seule fois. Je n'étais pas peu fière.

Délicatement, avec une infinie douceur, je remontais ma main vers mon sein, en passant entre les boutons de ma chemise.

Je me souvenais qu'une perle de mon sang avait fait sortir Jasper de ses gonds.

Je pressais alors la lame de rasoir que j'avais caché dans mon soutien-gorge sur la peau tendre de mon sein. A l'emplacement de mon cœur. Une douleur aigue me traverse. Je jubile de voir Aro se lever, les yeux ronds! On ne devait pas défier ses ordres tous les jours!

Plusieurs gardent se crispèrent Mon chemisier devenait de plus en plus rouge. J'avais été de bon cœur. Les vampires me regardaient avec avec des yeux noirs. Certains commencèrent à gronder. Ils se rapprochaient. Et je riais. Plus de peur, plus de douleur, seulement la perspective d'être bientôt délivrée. Un vampire se jeta sur moi. Je m'écoulais de tout mon long, avec mon attaquant sur moi, sa bouche qui découvrait ses crocs au dessus mon sein. J'entendis Aro crier quelque chose à Jane et le vampire se mit à hurler et se torde de … douleur?

Un autre m'attrapa par le cou et me releva. Lui aussi se mit alors à crier. Prit de convulsions, il ma lâcha. Je m'attendais à toucher violemment le sol, mais je retombais dans de puissants bras. Je redresse ma tête et voit des crocs. Terrifiant et tellement excitant car je me doutais que c'était ma fin. J'offris mon cou. Il se mit à grogner en direction des autres vampires qui semblaient hésiter à venir boire un petit coup.

Trois vampires encapuchonnés virent se mettre devant nous, en position d'attaque. L'agitation, mêlé au manque de nourriture et l'odeur du sang eurent raison de moi. Je me sentais partir quand j'entendis le vampire qui me portait me dire:

- **On va bien rigoler avec toi…**

J'eu la force de lui répondre avant de perdre connaissance:

**- Connard.**

** POV FELIX**

Jane et Alec arrivent avec l'humaine qu' il porte sur son épaule tel un sac de pomme de terre. Elle n'est pas bien grande, ni très épaisse. Pas mince, non, plutôt maigre. Il l'a posé sans douceur sur le sol. Elle semble évanouie. Je devrais être insensible à cette vision… Pourquoi celle-ci me fait-il … mal?

Je sers la mâchoire le venin afflux dangereusement dans ma bouche. Il faut que je me reprenne ! Sauter à la gorge d'Alec n'est pas au programme du jour.

Jane part dans la salle de bain et revient avec avec une bassine d'eau. Elle posa le tout par terre, devant la fille. Elle lui attrape une grosse poignée de cheveux sans ménagement et lui plonge le visage dans l'eau froide. Rien. Pourtant j'entends son cœur ! Je ne peux empêcher un grondement sortir de ma gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que je veux absolument qu'elle se réveille? Jane me regarde avec étonnement. Je détourne les yeux, pas par signe de faiblesse, mais je ne veux pas m'expliquer. Explique quoi? Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

L'humaine reprend vie. Elle tente de se dégager de la poigne de Jane. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, elle lutte pour reprendre son souffle avant de s'écrouler au sol. Je n'ai qu'une envie. Prendre son visage dans mes mains et planter mon regard dans le sien.

Etrange vu que quand je pense aux femelles, vampires ou humaines, je n'ai qu'une envie: les baiser avec force et violence. D'ailleurs peu d'humaines survivent.

Entendre les autres gardes rirent me sort de mes pensées. Ne sachant de quoi il retournait, je ris aussi. Jane remarqua mon rire faux, mon comportement étrange vu qu'elle me demande d'allé chercher Gianna, tache d'un domestique, non d'un garde royal. De plus, elle m'accompagne. Pas bon signe!

Une fois dans le couloir, elle attaque:

- **Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien Jane! Je me sens étrange depuis que j'ai vu ton humaine.**

**- Ecoute, tu veux sûrement la sauter et accessoirement la vider de son sang mais retiens toi le temps qu' Aro la voit.**

Je laisse Jane sur cette fausse piste. Inutile d'expliquer l'inexplicable.

Jane me quitte pour rejoindre Aro afin de l'informer que nous n'allions pas tarder et organiser l'entrevue. Gianna trouvée, derrière son comptoir, pour changer, je lui ordonne de me suivre. Docilement, elle trottine derrière moi, sans m'adresser un mot. Elle me craint et c'est très bien. Je ne peux décidément pas la voir.

Je rentre dans la chambre et lui ordonne de préparer l'humaine, qui toujours au sol fixe le tapis. Une fois ressorti avec Démétri et Alec, nous allons à notre tour dans la salle du trône, attendre la confrontation.

- **Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire? **Demanda Aro

-**Oui maître**.

J'entendis son cœur, douce mélodie avant de la sentir. Malgré nos ages, nous étions tous relativement excités de ce nouveau challenge… Tester nos pouvoirs sur une humaine. Dur de tester le mien sur elle. En effet, je suis plus fort qu'un vampire lambda. Mais voudrais-je lui faire sciemment du mal?

La porte s'ouvre enfin. Un ange. Toute de blanc vêtue, on aurait dit une apparition. Gianna montra son respect aux rois tandis que l'autre ose relever le menton et se permet de détailler à tour de rôle nos souverains. J'entends Jane gronder. Je la toise méchamment et sentant mon regard sur elle baisse les yeux.

Isabella. Quel joli prénom, ancien mais charmant. Quand Aro s'approche d'elle, je me retiens encore de ne pas démembrer celui qui la touche. Mais que m'arrive t-il aujourd'hui!

Je la vois nous regarder. Elle ne s'arrête pas sur Alec. Chelsea a dû échouer. Ses yeux se portent aussi sur le vampire qui se trouve à ma droite, que je ne vois pas moi-même mais que je sens. Afton n'est pas invisible pour elle. Et vu que je ne la voit pas se mettre à rire aux éclats, Corin a dû également échouer. Mais qu' est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !

Je la voit avancer d'un pas. Nous nous tendons, mais Aro, à vitesse vampirique nous dit ne pas souhaiter que l'on intervienne. Aro est de nature curieux. Nous restons tout de même vigilant. Il est hors de question de baisser notre vigilance.

Sa voix … Enraillée, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas fais attention à ses paroles, mais l'ambiance est devenu tout à coup électrique. Une odeur. Du sang? La pensée d'un repas me vient à l'esprit quand je m'aperçoit que c'est Isabella qui saigne. Un des gardes recruté récemment se jette sur elle avant que j'ai pu intervenir. Jane s'en occupa sur ordre d'Aro.

Mais un besoin urgent de la protéger me sert les tripes. Je cours vers cette ange mais un autre garde la relève par le cou. Encore une fois, Jane lui envoie une onde terrible de douleur. Il lâche alors Isabella qui va tomber durement sur le sol. Je la rattrape de justesse. Elle est si chaude et frêle dans mes bras. Je la porte comme une mariée. Je gronde en montrant mes cros. Mon esprit guerrier a reprit le dessus et j'empêcherais qui conque de l'approcher. Je me mets en position d'attaque. Pas facile avec cet ange mais je lutterais. Je gronde sur Jane et Demetri qui s'approchent, suivies par Alec. Elle se met en position d'attaque et me tourne le dos. Elle nous protège. Et à vitesse vampirique me dit:

- **Sors la vite d'ici. Ramène la dans la chambre. On te couvre.**

Je baisse mon regard vers cette petite chose dans mes bras et mon regard se pose sur sa tâche fraîche de sang sur sa chemise.

Comment protéger une suicidaire-téméraire?

-**On va bien rigoler avec toi, lui dis-je.**

Je sors rapidement de la salle et j'entends qu'elle me répond "connard".


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages. C'est touchant ! Merci également pour vos mises en alertes. **

**Bientôt l'arrivée de Jasper !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV BELLA**

Je suis au centre d'une forêt. Elle ressemble à la clairière d'Edward. Mes cheveux volent au grès du vent. Cette brise fait également voler des voiles. Je baisse les yeux et voit que je suis vêtue d'une robe. Et quelle robe ! Celle que l'on met qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, pour se diriger vers l'autel avec sa moitié. Mais je suis seule. J'entends un bruit derrière moi qui provient des fourrés. La peur me sert le ventre. Je cours droit devant moi, avec difficultés. Je sais que je dois fuir ce qui se rapproche de moi. Qui? Quoi? J'attrape le devant de ma robe pour allée plus vite. Je cours à travers bois. Des branches me griffent, je glisse sur la terre humide. J'arrive essoufflée au bord d'une falaise. La falaise de la Push. Arrivée au bord, je regarde vers le bas. Les vagues frappent avec force les récifs. La tempête gronde. Je me retourne et fait face à …Edward?

-**Que fais-tu ici Bella?**

**- Je …je ne…sais pas ! Oh Edward tu m'as tellement manqué!**

**- N'avance pas! Je te l'ai dis pourtant! Tu ne m'apporte rien de bon. Je ne t'aime pas. Comment dois-je m'y prendre pour que tu cesses de me poursuivre? **

**- Mais…**

**- Très bien Isabella.**

Il s'approche. Doucement. Avec la grâce qui le caractérise, il s'arrête à 30 centimètres de moi. Je suis tétanisée quand je remarque ses yeux, d'un noir tellement profond. Serait-ce de la haine? Il pose délicatement ses mains froides sur mes épaules. Je tremble.

-**Adieu Bella**.

Je me sens tomber. Il m'a poussé vers la mer déchaînée, vers les rochers saillants, vers ma mort.

J'ai encore la sensation de sentir ses mains sur mes épaules quand on me secoue. J'ouvre alors les yeux, paniquée et chamboulée par mon rêve.

-**Réveille toi bon sang. Tout Volterra doit se demander ce qu'il se passe!**

Alec me lâche enfin. Félix entre rapidement, bousculant presque Jane.

-**Que se passe t-il? C'est quoi se raffut?**

**-Elle a fait un cauchemar Jane. Rien de grave.**

**-Bien, qu'elle ne s'amuse plus à hurler de la sorte. Les maîtres nous ont demandés de la surveiller, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils se posent des questions sur nos compétences !**

**-Très bien. Bon, j'ai terminé mon tour de baby-sitting. Je meurs de faim. Tu m'accompagnes Jane? C'est à toi de la surveiller Félix. **

**- Bien.**

Je tente de respirer calmement mais les larmes s'échappèrent. Ce rêve avait tellement l'air réel. Et les yeux d'Edward ! Mon Dieu, il était tellement enragé!

-**Prend ça me dit Félix. C'est un médicament pour que tu puisses te reposer, sans mauvais rêve. Rien de bien méchant, mais suffisant pour te calmer**.

Il me tend un cachet, et va chercher un verre. Il me verse un peu d'eau fraîche et me le tend.

-**Merci.**

Je ne me sens pas partir, mais je souhaite juste dormir sans rêve. Je lutte, mais le cachet, vu mon état de fatigue agit vite.

Je me réveille et je ne veux ouvrir les yeux. Je suis si bien… Ca fait tellement longtemps que ça n'est pas arrivé. Je m'étire. Il fait si bon sous les draps. Une douleur légèrement désagréable me tire sur le bras droit. J'ouvre un œil.

La même chambre qu'hier. Moi qui lui avait fait mes adieux. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. De sublimes tableaux sont accrochés sur des mûrs en pierres apparentes représentant des scènes de la renaissance. Je suis scotchée par la copie de "La naissance de Vénus" Sublimes. . Les meubles en bois que je pense précieux sont sculptés avec finesse. Ils s'accordent parfaitement au ton de la chambre. Je dirais qu'elle a un coté romantique, sans tomber dans le cliché. Le douce lumière de fin du jour traverse deux immenses fenêtres.

Je tente de me lever quand cette douleur revient. Je regarde mon bras. Une perfusion. Serait-ce une nouvelle méthode vampirique du 21ème siècle pour vider les humains? A bien y regarder, un liquide transparent coule vers mes veines. Mes souvenirs reviennent et je commence à me sentir mal. Mon cauchemar, mon suicide raté, ma future transformation. Suis-je maudite ?

- **Bonjour. Bien dormit? **Je sursaute. Je ne avais pas vu Félix. Posté dans le coin de ma chambre, dans un coin sombre, il s'approche de moi.

- **Heuu… Bien. Merci?** Je tente de me redresser.

- **Ne bouge pas. Tu as une perf avec des minéraux et des vitamines pour te requinquer un peu. Je vais te chercher un plateau de nourriture, ça sera plus efficace. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé?**

- **Depuis … Depuis quand je suis là?**

**-Je vois, les jumeaux ont bien fait leur travail !** Je l'entend légèrement grogner Je me tends… C'est vraiment flippant. **N'est crainte. Je dois te surveiller, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je vais t'enlever ta perf pour que tu puisses user de la salle de bain. Ne cherche rien de dangereux nous avons fait le "ménage" avant **me dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Avec d'infimes précautions il m'ôte ma perf et me pose un pansement. N'est-il pas tenté par l'odeur de mon sang? Serait-il végétarien? Vu ses yeux, je dirais bien que non. Mais la dernière fois qu'une goutte c'est échappé de mon doigt, cela a fichu ma vie en l'air. Et quand j'en perds à profusion, je m'en tire. C'est ça, je suis maudite !

Je me lève et ne me sens encore patraque.

-**Je peux prendre une douche?**

**- Vas-y. Je te laisse un minimum d'intimité.**

**- Merci,** lui répondis-je timidement. Ne jamais jugé sur l'apparence. Ce "vampire-géant" avait l'air très sympa, enfin plus que les autres, surtout la petite blonde!

Je retrouve cette magnifique douche à l'italienne. Après avoir brûlé ma peau sous la chaleur de l'eau, je me sèche et aperçoit posée sur un cintre une nuisette d'un autre temps : de couleur crème, brodée finement, elle m'arrive en dessous les genoux. Elle aurait pu appartenir à grand-mère Swan sans problème. Bon, en même temps, je ne vais pas faire la difficile, c'est mieux que d'être nue.

Je sors pour rejoindre la chambre. Félix est toujours là., dans le coin opposé de la salle de bain. Même si je sais que cela ne fait pas grand-chose, je l'en remercie intérieurement de faire l'effort de me laisser un peu d'espace.

**-Je reviens. Je vais te chercher un plateau de nourriture. Tu es encore faible.**

A peine un clignement de paupière et il n'était plus là. Je repense à ce qu'il c'est passé devant les rois. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce Félix me sauve? J'aurais pu être soulagée de toute cette douleur constante, soulager mes proches. Ne plus souffrir. C'était devenue une obsession. Tout comme y mettre un terme. Je sais pourquoi l'on veut que je reprenne des forces. Pour me transformer rapidement. Mais ça, jamais.

Ma tête se tourne vers la fenêtre La solution, la voici! Je m'avance pour voir si elle s'ouvre. Sans un grincement, Parfait. J'attrape une chaise posée à proximité. Mes cheveux vivotent autour de mon visage. Comme mon rêve. La fenêtre est immense et doit bien mesurer 2m50. Il faut que je me dépêche. Je grimpe et atteint le rebord. Je me stabilise. La vue est magnifique. Je dois être dans un espèce de château, sur une colline qui domine la région. C'est bien le soir. Le soleil se couche. La lumière est magnifique. J'immortalise ce moment.

Je ferme les yeux, et comme une prière dit:

- **Edward. Merci pour ce que tu m'as permis de vivre, ce que peu de personne connaisse un jour. Le véritable amour. Mais sans toi, je ne peux plus. Mon cœur ne peut plus gérer cette douleur. Je m'y enfonce, je m'y noie. Tu me l'a prit. Je te l'avais donné, offert tout comme mon âme et tu l'as broyé. Alors oui, merci. Je souhaite juste que tu ne souffres jamais comme je souffre aujourd'hui. Adieu.**

Les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage. J'aimais ce sentiment de liberté. J'ai fais mon choix, et vais l'appliquer. Je n'ai jamais eu de libre arbitre. Que ce soit avec ma mère, mon père, et même Edward. Mais tout arrive.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre. Je ne veux pas savoir qui vient d'interrompre ce moment, mais je dois faire vite. Le prends appuis sur mes jambes pour sauter. Mes pieds quittent le rebord de la fenêtre. Je ferme les yeux.

Tout va si vite. Un bruit de vaisselle qui chute, un bras qui m'entoure la taille, et une douleur dû au choc, dans mon dos. J'ouvre les yeux, le souffle coupé. Je suis toujours dans ma chambre, allongée au sol, dos contre un torse dur et froid. Mon cœur bas tellement vite. J'ai échouée. Encore. Je commence à trembler de rage. J'ai tellement mal. Mon cœur ne supportera pas son, leur abandon encore longtemps, surtout pas l'éternité. Mon esprit se brouille. J'ai si mal ! J'hurle de douleur, puis le noir.

Je divague. Tout est flou. Du brouillard. Tout est vaporeux. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Je percevait quelques sons, vu quelques visages, surtout celui de Félix. Puis des yeux, couleurs ors qui me fixèrent. Je retombais dans les ténèbres.

**POV FELIX**

Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Une humaine ensanglantée dans les bras, dans des couloirs où à chaque bifurcation je risque de me battre pour la garder en vie. Mais quelle sotte. Aro en personne lui offre l'éternité, la santé, la beauté! Que demander de plus. Elle aurait pu trouver un compagnon, être heureuse. Mais qu'a-t-elle vécu avec le clan d'Amérique du nord, les bouffeurs de "Teddy-bear" pour avoir une telle vision de nous? Et que pense t- elle de nous? Sûrement pas que bien,…

J'arrive dans sa chambre et la pose délicatement sur son lit.

Une femme, brune, dans un lit, à portée de moi. Et … Rien. Je ne suis pas difficile, alors pourquoi je ne veux pas la posséder? J'ai seulement envie de la protéger mais ce n'est pas un sentiment "normal" à notre condition. On possède, on dispose, mais notre instinct ne nous dicte pas de protéger un autre individu, sauf s'il s'agit de son compagnon, voir un membre de notre clan. Mais protéger un casse-croûte ! J'ai quand même été à deux doigts de me jeter sur Aro quand il lui a touché la main! Merde !

J'étais toujours en train de la regarder quand des pas s'approchaient. Je hume l'air. Aro. Il entre à grands pas, suivit de Marcus, Jane et Alec.

- **Comment va-t-elle?**

**- Bien Maître, seulement évanouie.**

**- On ne joue pas les martyres si on n'a pas le cœur pour! Appelez moi Grégory. Tout de suite.**

**-Bien maître **s'éclipsa Jane.

**- Maître?** Demanda Félix.

-**Oui.**

**-Qu'en pensez-vous? Pourquoi ce désir de mourir quant on vous offre sur un plateau tous les avantages de notre condition.**

**- L'Amour** répondit Marcus derrière moi. **Je ne vois que ça**. Il fit demi-tour et sorti de la chambre. Je devais mettre ses paroles de coté et les méditer une fois seul. L'amour? Marcus l'avait connu, le véritable amour.

Jane et le vampire Grégory arrivèrent

- **Maître** s'inclina Grégory.

- **Bonjour. J'ai besoin de tes anciens talents de médecin. Cette jeune humaine du nom d'Isabella est évanouie, je pense dû à sa maigreur et à une forte dose d'adrénaline. Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose.**

**- Certainement. Je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin et je reviens de suite.**

**- Bien. Félix surveille là jusqu'à l'arrivé du doc et je te donne quartier libre. Tu as bien géré la situation toute à l'heure.**

**-Merci Maître. **

Aro sorti. Un compliment de mon roi? Ils étaient tellement rare… mais ce qui me troublait, c'était que je ne le trouvais pas justifié. Je n'avais rien calculé, tout était instinctif. Et pourquoi quartier libre. Voulais t-il m'éloigner?

Grégory revenu avec une vieille mallette en cuir, toute craquelée. J'avais entendu dire qu'il gardait ses anciens instruments pour le souvenir. Mais à les voir, brillant et entretenu, j'en ai un doute.

Il ne prit pas son stéthoscope, inutile avec notre ouïe.

**- Il faudrait faire intervenir un vrai médecin. Il pourrait faire une prise de sang. Elle doit manquer de beaucoup de chose. Elle est pâle, a les yeux cernés et est bien trop maigre pour sa morphologie. Je pense qu'elle doit faire de l'anémie. Je ne peux rien faire, je n'arriverais pas à lui faire une prise de sang.**

**- Va chercher de quoi la transfuser et laisse moi le nécessaire pour la prise de sang. Je m'en charge.**

**-Tu es sûr? Si tu la bouffes, Aro…**

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un grondement sortit de ma poitrine. J'étais un garde royal et je comptais bien abuser de mes passes droits.

**- Obéis. **

**- Bien.** me répondit-il en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

Il était hors de question de faire venir un médecin ici sachant qu'avec ce qu'il verrait, il ne repartirait pas vivant. Il n'atteindrait jamais le labo pour le sang d'Isabella.

Je n'avais jamais pratiqué cela avant. Mais ça ne devait pas être trop compliqué. Je désinfectais l'intérieur de son bras, lui fît un garrot et attendit que sa veine se gonfle de sang. Je plantais alors l'aiguille dans celle-ci et tirais doucement le piston. Une fois presque finit, je retirais le garrot. Le sang affluât et je n'ai eu aucune envie d'y goûter. Je devenais défaillant? Une tare dû à mon age?

Une fois la seringue pleine, je posa un pansement sur la gouttelette qui s'échappais de son bras. Bien. J'étais content de moi.

Grégory de retour, il lui posa sur la même veine une perfusion avec une poche de vitamine et de minéraux m'a-t-il expliqué. Il ne respirait pas, mais ses yeux virèrent aux noirs à la vue du tube de sang.

**- Je l'apporterais au laboratoire. Je la garde.** Même fière de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il goûte au contenant de ce tube. Je ne savais pas si cela avait été douloureux pour elle, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir.

**-Bien. Merci. Je te laisse ce cachet, c'est un relaxant. Pas trop fort, mais suffisamment pour l'endormir si elle s'agite trop. A plus tard Félix.**

Il quitta la pièce je me permit un baiser sur le front de cette demoiselle.

Je sortis et salua Alec qui surveillait la porte de sa chambre.

Après un allé-retour expresse au labo de Volterra, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me détendre un peu. J'avais croisé Heïdi qui allait nous ramener notre nourriture. A peine arrivé dans le couloir pour rejoindre mon antre que j'entendis des hurlements. Sans trop comprendre, je courrais vers la source de cette souffrance, sachant déjà d'où elle provenait: Isabella.

J'étais à deux doigts de jeter Jane de mon chemin. Alec avait ses mains posés sur ses épaules. Un grognement grave sortie de ma gorge. Je me calme, ne voulant plus apeuré Isabella. Alec veut me laissé avec elle. Il a comprit que je n'aurais laissé avec un autre de mes compagnons.

Elle venait de faire un cauchemare. Sachant que son cœur battait anormalement vite, je lui tendis le cachet du doc. Elle le prit puis cligna des yeux, et se rendormit.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Mon dîner était arrivé, mais je n'avais pas la force de descendre. Je voulais être là à son réveil.

Son cœur battait légèrement plus vite, elle s'éveillait. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle était sous perf. Afin qu'elle puisse aller à la salle de bain, je lui retirais sa perf, en lui rappelant bien que rien de coupant n'était dans cette pièce Une fois, mais pas deux!

Je patientais à l'opposé de la porte afin de lui laissé un peu d'espace. Une fois qu'elle a mit un pied dans la chambre, j'ai su que Jane lui avait sûrement choisie une tenue de rechange. Rien de moins sexy, même si cette nuisette était jolie. Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse. Je la laissais donc seul pour lui chercher un repas.

En cuisine, je pris ce que je trouvais, ne sachant ce qu'elle aimait, je posais sur le plateau une variété de nourriture. Il y avait peu de produits frais, mais il fallait sauver les apparences si des humains d'une quelconque administration étaient amenés à venir ici. Salée, sucrée, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. A peine terminé, un douleur me cloua. Non, pas une douleur, un pincement. Un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment. Sans prendre le temps de lui prendre le verre de jus de fruit, je courus jusqu'à sa chambre. A peine la porte poussée, je me figeais. Tel un ange, cheveux aux vents, elle allait sauter, s'envoler, m'échapper. Non! Je ne pouvais pas la laissé me quitter. Pourquoi? Je n'en savais foutrement rien, mais c'était vital.

Je lâchais le plateau, couru, prit appui et réussit de justesse à la rattraper. Je nous fîmes basculer vers l'arrière. C'était brutal vu mon élan, mais c'était ça ou le saut de l'ange en duo.

Elle se tétanisa dans mes bras. Puis hurla.

Toujours dans cette position, Aro entra hâtivement dans la chambre.

**- C'est pas possible! Félix! **Il s'approcha de nous. Avec Isabella toujours dans les bras, je la reposa encore une fois dans le lit. Elle hurlait toujours. Un cri de désespoir. Même sans nos cœur qui battent, c'était dur à entendre, une telle détresse. Je tendis ma main à Aro. Il fulminait.

- **Faites moi appeler Grégory. Tout de suite !**

Grégory était déjà en chemin, vu le bruit. Avec sa mallette dans la main, il s'approcha.

- **Je suis là Maître.**

**-Bien. Elle a encore essayé de se tuer. Je veux que tu lui fasses une perf de morphine. Je veux qu'elle soit sous contrôle. Shootée, mais sous contrôle. **

**- Bien mais vu son état de santé…**

**- Il suffit! J'attends la visite d'un ami demain dans la soirée. Elle restera comme ça jusqu'à son arrivé. J'ai assez joué.**

**- Bien Maître.**

Je me retrouvais de nouveau seul, dans cette chambre à la contempler. Elle gémissait, baragouinait parfois. Je la veillais. Jane était venu me remplacer le temps de me nourrir. Malgré mon manque d'attirance pour son sang, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Elle ressemblait à une junkie. Maigre, la peau terne, avec toujours ses cernes violettes autour de ses yeux. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Nous allions avoir de la visite. Aro entra, suivit de son ami mystère.

Lui? Mais que faisait-il ici ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favories. **

**Alors à qui sont ses yeux ors? Carlisle? Edward? Jasper?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture ;-)**

**POV JASPER**

Je crois que c'est Edward que je vais tuer en premier! Pourquoi ? Car il a fait pencher la balance! Rosalie et moi étions contre. Emmett et Alice pour. Alors forcément Edward a tranché. Donc voici pourquoi je me trouve au milieu de nulle part … pour une partie de cache-cache géante ! Risible…

Le terrain de jeu? Des hectares boisée. Oui, moi, le major jouant à cache-cache… Entre Alice qui "voit" par avance nos cachettes et Edward qui "lit" dans sa tête…

Mais je joue le jeu. Pas seulement ce stupide "divertissement". Non. Je joue le jeu que l'on attend de moi, à savoir le parfait petit humain. Moi, qui fait partie de la première race des prédateurs! Quelle ironie.

Ne voulant blesser les autres, je joue cette petite partie. A ma façon. Je m'isole en haut d'une montagne. La plus haute. Ici, je vois tout ce que peu d'humain peuvent voir. Admirer les moindres détails, entendre la moindre branche qui plie sous la force du vent. Que c'est bon d'être seul, ne plus ressentir les moindres émotions de ceux qui m'entourent.

Il faut dire que question émotion, dans ma famille, il y a un panel très éclectique. Ils dégagent tous différentes émotions, mais avec toujours beaucoup d'intensité.

Carlisle. Le patriarche si je peux le nommer ainsi, dégage beaucoup d'instinct de protection envers son clan, qu'il préfère qualifier de famille. Toujours dans la diplomatie certes, mais également avec fermeté. Il ne laissera personne s'en prendre à l'un des siens.

Sa femme, Esmée, elle, c'est l'amour. Pas le simple amour, non, trop simple, mais un amour maternelle, presque étouffant. Quant on connaît son histoire, on comprend mieux mais il est vrai que c'est parfois épuisant. Telle une lionne, elle pourrait devenir réellement dangereuse pour défendre ses "petits". En effet, les vampires ont beaucoup d'instinct que je qualifierais d'animal: protection de son territoire, des siens et bien sûr l'instinct de survie.

Il y a également la plantureuse Rosalie. Le sentiment qui prédomine chez ma "jumelle humaine"est la jalousie. Elle jalouse tout, et tout le monde. D'un sourire de plus à Alice de la part d' Esmée, d'une main sur mon épaule de Carlisle. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle jalouse même les humains, plus particulièrement les humaines car elles peuvent procréer et nous non. En effet les vampires sont figés dans le temps. Et c'est irréversible.

Quant à son mari Emmett, tout est jeu. La vie est une immense partie de rigolade. Sa bonne humeur est un vrai plaisir à ressentir dans cette maison. C'est je pense le plus agréable coté émotion du clan, enfin de notre famille.

Puis il y a Alice. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé lorsque j'avais eu assez de travailler pour Maria. J'errais seul. Je ne recherchais rien de particulier. Elle m'attendait car elle avait "vu" que j'aurais besoin d'elle. Nous nous sommes mariés sachant tous les deux qu'un jour elle et moi trouverions nos âmes sœurs. Un mariage de convenance si l'on peut dire. On passait du temps ensemble, on baisait même si nous n'étions pas exclusifs. Il lui arrive occasionnellement de fréquenter un français, un créateur de mode qui se cachait sous un prête-nom. Ils étaient en osmose sur beaucoup de plan. Mais le lien qui nous reliait tous les deux fait qu'elle est toujours revenue vers moi. J'en profitais généralement pour retrouver Peter et Charlotte, mes véritables amis. Nous avions tellement traversé d'horreur que ça crée forcement des liens.

D'ailleurs, Alice partait dans deux jours pour une durée de trois mois. Elle voulait préparer avec Jean-Paul la nouvelle collection. Alice voulait également profiter d'allée en Europe pour accompagner Edward et Rosalie qui devaient chercher une demeure à rénover en Ecosse. Cette énième résidence était un cadeau pour le remariage d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Edward pour lui changer les idées et Rosalie pour ne pas le laissé seul. Elle savait ce que c'était la solitude et en avait souffert avant de trouver notre Emmett.

Edward, tout comme moi aimait s'isoler, pour ne plus "entendre" ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des autres. Dur de faire des cachotteries dans la "famille" Cullen !

Je ressens une joie intense! Cela me tire un sourire. Emmett vient de m'apercevoir. Lasse de simuler la joie du jeu, j'attends sagement qu'il me trouve. Plus vite la partie sera terminée, plus vite je pourrais dire au revoir à Alice comme il se doit. Je comptais bien m'isoler avec elle. L'Alaska regorgeait de cabane de trappeur où je pourrait la faire jouir encore et encore.

La "joie" d'Emmett se fit plus présente. Je le sens et avant que cela tourne en jeu de bagarre, je tourne mon visage vers lui.

- **Tu m'as eu Emmett.**

**- Oh ! Tu n'es pas drôle. Je t'aurais bien mis une bonne rouste.**

Emmett… Fidèle à lui même. Il vient d'asseoir prêt de moi. On ne dit mot. Que dire devant ce paysage. La neige brille de milles feux grâce aux quelques rayons de soleil qui passent à travers les nuages. Les sapins sont alourdis par le poids de la glace, mais s'obstine à pointer vers le ciel.

Je perçois tout à coup un sentiment de regret, de peine, une souffrance. Je sais à quoi pense Emmett. Une fois dans ses pensées, elles se tournent immanquablement à l'humaine d'Edward. Il avait eu un vrai coup de cœur pour Isabella. Un amour pur, fraternel, sincère. C'est celui qui avec Edward bien entendu avait eu le plus de mal à partir de Forks. Et tout ceci était de ma faute… Fichu empathie. Subir la soif de toute ma famille m'avait prit au dépourvu, et j'avais craqué.

Rosalie avait été jalouse de l'attention que certain d'entre nous lui témoignait. Et même si tout recommencer ailleurs lui pesait la perspective d'éloignée cette humaine de son Emmett l'avait apaisée. La jalousie. Toujours…

Alice avait un temps été très affecté, mais l'excitation de créer de nouveau avec son parisien était un nouvel échappatoire. Elle éprouvait une profonde amitié pour cette Isabella, mais estimait plus son frère de cœur Edward. Comme pour un enfant, on lui cédait tout.

- **Tu penses encore à elle. **Ce n'était pas vraiment une question**.**

**- Tu le sais bien Jasper. On est entré dans sa vie avec perte et fracas. Elle me manque. Sa douceur, sa fraîcheur son amitié me manque. C'était ma petite sœur merde ! Avec Victoria toujours dans les parages… On l'a mise en danger, et nous sommes partis ! Je n'arrive plus à assumer**.

Une vague de fureur me traversa provenant de mon voisin. Emmett était très affecté, plus que ce que je ne pensais.

**-Emmett, les loups la protègent. Carlisle leur a expliqué avant de partir. Elle est en sécurité.**

**-Mouai.**

- **Allez, viens. Rentrons. Les autres doivent nous attendre, il est 18 heures. **En effet, on c'était donné une limite de temps, ce petit jeu pouvait durer indéfiniment.

On retrouve près des voitures Alice et Edward en grande conversation. Rosalie saute dans les bras de son mari. Il se sent déjà mieux. Il ne pourrait supporter de resté loin d'elle trop longtemps. Il en souffrirait. Mais sa gentillesse l'avait fait choisir de resté avec moi le temps que nos femmes voyageais.

Je regarde Alice avec un pincement au cœur. Même si ce n'était pas une vraie compagne, elle restait un soleil dans ma non-vie.

- **Rentrons, certains ont des projets pour ce soir**.

Je sourie aux paroles d'Edward. Fichu télépathe!

Emmett ayant bien comprit pouffa.

Je pars de mon coté avec Alice tandis que les autres rentrent pour préparer leurs affaires, et accessoirement à Emmett de profiter de sa femme encore un peu. Evidemment, Alice savait déjà où nous allions. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de ne pourvoir faire de surprise, ni de connaître l'imprévu, mais tel était ma vie.

Nous sommes arrivés dans une cabane, fait en rondin de bois, typique du grand nord canadien. La porte était ouvert et tout avait été arrangé .. Alice …

A peine la porte refermée, je me retourne et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Mes mains parcourent chaque parcelle de son corps. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux toucher, sentir sa peau nue. Elle s'écarte alors de moi brusquement.

- **J'ai vu ce que tu voulais faire avec mes vêtements, et c'est hors de question** me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle se déshabille, à vitesse humaine. Je commence à grogner de frustration ce qui l'a fait sourire. En deux pas je suis sur elle. A peine déshabillée, je ne peux plus attendre. La peur du manque de son absence, le besoin en est presque urgent.

D'une main je lui saisis un sein que je caresse avec tendresse, de l'autre je lui soulève les fesses. Elle écarte ses jambes pour entourer ma taille. Je frotte mon excitation sur son string. Il est trempé.

Malgré ce qu'elle m'a dit je lui arrache. J'ai toujours été un dominant, avec toutes mes conquêtes. J'aime posséder, dominer, me sentir maître de la situation.

Je sens ses mains qui retire ma ceinture. Elle ouvre les boutons de mon pantalon qui descend le long de mes cuisses. Je frotte mon sexe sur son entrecuisse humide. Je ne porte jamais de sous-vêtement et à cet instant je m'en félicite. D'un coup de rein, je la pénètre. Elle pousse un petit soupire de contentement alors que je commence mes vas et viens en douceur pour commencer, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Elle gémit dans mon cou, m'embrasse, me mordille. Je ne vais pas tarder à venir. Je la repose, la retourne dos à moi et l'incline. Elle se tiens au mûr en face d'elle et écarte un peu plus les jambes. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et la pénètre C'est si bon. Puis, impatient, j'accélère. Je jette ma tête en arrière, je vais bientôt venir. Je libère une main pour lui titiller son bouton nerveux, excité et près à lâcher. Je lui envoie une onde de luxure qui lui donne un sublime orgasme. Je viens à mon tour.

Elle se redresse, se retourne et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Nos adieux ne font que commencer.

Le retour se fait en silence. Emmett conduit son puissant 4x4 ce qui le rend habituellement joyeux, mais il vit très mal les départs. L'aéroport était bondé. Je suis fatigué mentalement. Je préfère allé au terminal des retours, les départs sont toujours éprouvants. Il y a toujours trop de stress, de tristesse. Alors quand comme aujourd'hui je subis en plus celle de ma famille. Dieu merci Esmée et Carlisle étaient déjà partis quelques jours plus tôt. Esmée gère mal les séparations mais elle avait besoin de changer d'air, de se retrouver avec son mari. Elle considérait Bella comme sa future fille et devoir partir sans même un au revoir lui a purement déchiré le cœur. Mais ce qu'Edward voulait. Il est vrai qu'il restera à jamais son "aîné".

La radio est le seul son que l'on entend dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Pour lui changer les idées, j'ai une méthode infaillible.

- **Tu sais Emmett, la saison de baseball n'est pas terminé. Si on profitait d'être entre mec pour allé voir un match ou deux?**

Bingo.

- **Ouai mec, carrément. Dès que l'on arrive, je regarde les dates. On pourrait y aller en 4x4. Un vrai périple american-boy!**

- **Sans problème. Tant que l'on choisit d'être dans la tribune de l'équipe gagnante !** Dur de subir les émotions de supporteurs qui ragent de voir leur équipe perdre.

- **Ok mec, au pire on téléphonera à ta femme pour qu'elle nous en dise plus. Sans rien dévoilé bien sûr !**

L'idée ne m'enchante guère. Encore être dirigé par des visions. Zéro imprévu, zéro suspense, comme d'hab. Mais la joie d'Emmett vaut bien le sacrifice. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de pratiquer un sport collectif à sept, alors il prend son pied à voir les autres jouer.

L'ambiance est plus détendue. Emmett est plein de projet. Futurs combats, paris et gages en tout genre fusent dans sa tête de grand enfant.

Peut-être que pendant notre voyage pour New-York nous ferions un détour pour saluer Peter et Charlotte. Cela faisait bien longtemps. Un peu trop comme toujours… Mais avec l'histoire de Forks, malgré mon envie de m'éloigner pour préserver ma santé mental suite aux divers émotions familiales je ne pouvais abandonner mon clan.

Nous allons bientôt arrivés. Emmett devient nostalgique. Même entre mecs, passer de sept à cinq, puis de cinq à deux, il fallait user d'imagination pour ne pas finir par se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Nous n'avions même pas le luxe de nous endormir.

A peine descendu de voiture, le téléphone de la maison sonne. Comme nous avions nos portables, ce n'était sûrement pas urgent. Au pire le répondeur prendrait le message. Et puis si c'est urgent, ça rappellera bien. On se dirige tranquillement vers la maison quand on entend le répondeur:

… _**C'est pour ça que je préfère te prévenir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Carlisle, et tu sais que l'on ne peut mentir à Aro. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est en danger, mais elle était totalement shootée. Un vrai zombie. Elle n'était quasiment pas consciente le temps que j'étais avec elle. Bon rappelle moi rapidement pour que l'on en discute. Comme je te l'ai dis pour une mortelle, c'est étonnant. J'espère que cela ne perturbera pas trop Edward, après tout, c'était son humaine. A bientôt mon ami.**_

Mauvais. Très mauvais. Pourquoi a-t-il laissé un tel message? S'il parlait de l'humaine d'Edward, c'était bien de Bella ! A sentir les émotions d'Emmett, je ne pense pas faire fausse route. Mais pourquoi était-elle en Italie? Nous la pensions tous à Forks. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, Jacob nous aurait appelé. Et pourquoi Eléazar avait vu Bella?

J'étais déconnecté. Il fallait analyser la situation avec objectivité, comme en temps de guerre. Si Bella était vraiment en Italie, il y aurait forcement un conflit si nous intervenions. Après tout, la loi des Volturi s'appliquait pour tous les humains et elle connaissait l'existence des vampires. Eléazar avait parlé de quelque chose de puissant, un don sûrement, donc elle ne sera pas tué si c'est le cas. Carlisle ne permettrait pas que l'on combatte nos "souverains" alors que nous étions en tord. Je devais le contacter au plus vite.

Je cherchais du regard Emmett. Il n'étais plus là. Merde. Tellement concentré, je ne l'avais même pas vu monter à l'étage. J'arrivais vers la porte de sa chambre quand un sentiment de douleur, de détermination me fouetta avec violence. Emmett.

-**Que fais-tu Emmett?**

- **Je pars**. Le ton de sa réponse ne me plaît guère. Sec, tranchant et déterminé.

- **Il en est hors de question. Nous en allons en informer Carlisle et il avisera. Tu sais que nous n'avons aucun droit.**

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, me fixa et sans lâcher mon regard:

- **Je. Pars. En. Italie. Tout. De. Suite. Ai-je assez articulé pour toi **_**mon frère**_**? Ou plutôt ex-major qui se chie dessus à l'idée d'aller chercher notre sœur en Italie? Tu as dû mal entendre le message d'Eléazar! Elle souffre. Reste là dans ta petite vie bien rangée, moi je vais la chercher.**

J'étais scotché de voir le doux et gentil Emmett si décidé. Il étais impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. De plus, s'il allait en Italie, il se ferait tuer.

Je savais que tout était arrivé à cause de moi, de ce putain de don à ressentir les bonnes comme les mauvaises émotions de mon entourage mais également leur soif. Impossible de la gérer quand elle vient de six vampires en plus de la sienne.

Je me sentais responsable de la tristesse que mon clan avait ressentit suite au départ, mais sûrement pas coupable pour Bella. Elle savait que nous étions des prédateurs, qu'il y avait du danger à nous fréquenter. Quelque part, je lui en voulais. Elle avait jouée avec le feu, c'était brûlée les ailes, elle n'avait qu'à assumer maintenant. Mais il y avait Emmett dans l'équation.

-**Bien. Je t'accompagne puisque tu veux jouer au kamikaze. J'appellerais Carlisle dans l'avion. Et, juste entre nous, ce n'est pas **_**ma**_** sœur**.

Voila comment d'une partie de cache-cache suivie de plusieurs parties de jambes en l'air je me retrouvais à partir avec le plus farceur du clan pour une mission suicide.

**POV EMMETT**

Ma sœur était en danger. En écoutant le message d'Eléazar, j'ai senti une décharge me traverser tout le corps, un besoin d'y aller, de la protéger. Un peu la même sensation que j'avais ressentis lors de la traque de James.

Sans plus attendre, je montais à l'étage faire rapidement un sac et prendre mon passeport ainsi que du liquide. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à regarder sur le net les horaires pour le premier avion. Ce sentiment d'urgence me faisait perdre mon éternel "sang froid".

Jasper avait essayé de me faire rester, attendre afin de prévenir notre famille. J'étais bien décidé, avec ou sans lui. Bien qu'avec un combattant tel que lui, j'étais plus rassuré quant à ma mission "sortons ma sœur de là"car je la considérais comme tel. J'avais toujours des remords en pensant à la façon dont nous étions tous partis mais Edward et Rosalie avaient tellement argumentés que je n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de céder. Mais là ils n'étaient pas présent et je comptais bien en profiter pour me faire pardonner.

La chance était avec nous. Seulement deux heures d'attente pour l'embarquement direction Rome.

Le trajet durait neuf heures. J'étais bien installé, forcément, en première classe. Je devais prévenir Rosalie mais j'appréhendais sa réaction. Elle savait que pour moi il n'y avait qu'elle et je savais qu'elle tenait à moi aussi, mais elle était particulièrement possessive. De plus, j'avais peur qu'elle interprète mal mon geste et décide de nous rejoindre. Je ne partais pas pour visiter l'Italie comme un vacancier, mais plus comme un G.I prêt à en découdre avec le camp ennemi.

Jasper était resté silencieux la plus part du temps. Il devait m'en vouloir car après le décollage il m'avait montré sur son téléphone avec un message d'Alice disant "_Danger imminent retournez en Alaska" _auquel j'avais répondu par un haussement d'épaule. Il avait ensuite éteint son portable et j'avais éteint le mien par la même occasion.

J'avais mis à profit le temps du vol pour savoir d'où venait ce besoin de protéger Bella. Certes, je l'avais de suite apprécié. Elle avait le sens de la répartie et j'adorais la faire rougir. Mais c'était comme si un lien m'obligeais à y aller, quelque chose que je ne contrôlais pas.

A l'atterrissage, je me préparais avec mon kit de camouflage anti-soleil: coupe-vent, casquette et lunette de soleil. Look atypique mais préférable que de briller comme une boule à facette. Jasper avait lui revêtu son cuir, sa casquette enfoncé sur sa tête et ses vieilles ray-ban. Nos sacs récupérés, nous allions louer une voiture si possible ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant. Il nous fallait aussi penser à chasser. Mieux vaut se battre le ventre plein et éviter des tentations inutiles surtout chez les Volturi.

Au volant de cette puissante BMW, nous filions droit vers Volterra.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Merci pour toutes vos mises en alertes ainsi que vos reviews, elles me font chauds au coeur ;-) **

**Il m'est impossible d'y répondre actuellement car j'utilise le PC d'un ami et je ne voudrais pas abuser ...**

**J'ai changé de fournisseur, et j'attends internet avec impatiance !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ... A bientôt !**

.

.

.

**POV JASPER**

Nous avions garé la voiture aux portes de Volterra. Enfin nous … J'avais lourdement insisté car si ça ne tenait qu'à Emmett, il aurait garé la BMW aux pieds des trônes !

Je ne le comprenais plus. Il se comportait comme un nouveau né face à son premier repas. Malgré ses aires d'éternel enfant, c'était quelque un de réfléchi qui adorait chahuter mais de là à vouloir défoncer les trois têtes couronnées, étêter tous les vampires de Volterra, et tout ça pour Bella … La situation m'échappait et j'avais beaucoup de mal avec ça.

Nous avions rapidement prit le temps de chasser de peur de tomber au moment du repas dans la cour italienne. Si je n'avais su gérer la soif de sept vampires, je n'osais imaginer celle de toute la cour des Volturi.

A vitesse humaine, nous nous rapprochions des portes du château. Telle une mère poule je devais conditionner Emmett. Nous n'étions que deux et il était hors de question de se battre. Le combat malgré mon expérience serait rapidement terminé face à la garde royal. Je lui envoyais une bonne dose de calme mais c'était comme pisser dans un violon. Il était sur le point d'exploser.

**- Stop Emmett. Je suis venu avec toi mais maintenant tu vas m'écouter.**

Un regard de sa part et j'ai su que j'avais son attention.

**-Il ne se passera rien de violent ici. Nous ne sommes pas invités et si les rois acceptent de nous rencontrer, tache de garder ton sang froid, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Nous ne sommes pas en position de force. Souviens toi qu'ils ne nous doivent rien, et c'est plutôt à nous de leur devoir une explication sur le fait que cette humaine sache ce que nous sommes. Si elle est là, c'est de notre faute, à tous. Pense aux autres et prend sur toi.**

Un sentiment de remord? Ca changeait de la colère qu'il dégageait depuis ce coup de téléphone.

**- Ok Jazz. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester stoïque s'ils la font souffrir. Si ça ne te convient pas, libre à toi de m'attendre ici.**

Ben voyons…

On atteignait la porte quand un vampire vint à notre rencontre. D'instinct, je me mis à analyser tout ce qui nous entourait. Je reprenais vite mon rôle de major quand un danger approchait et là, c'était le cas.

**- Bonjour, je suis Fryian. Vous désirez?**

Je pris l'initiative de répondre, je craignais la "diplomatie" de mon frère…

**- Bonjour. Nous sommes Jasper et Emmett Cullen du clan de la péninsule Olympique. Nous souhaiterions avoir une entrevue avec Aro.**

- **Mon maître est très occupé. Est-ce urgent? Dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez toujours appeler pour prendre rendez-vous.**

Emmett l'attrapa à la gorge et la claqua contre le mûr. Je regardais autour pour voir si nous étions vu. Une bagarre qui se déclanchait attirait toujours l'œil, surtout quand le mûr se lézardait sous l'impact.

- **Je vais t'expliquer ça clairement "l' ami". Je veux voir Aro, et je vais voir Aro et TOUT DE SUITE. Alors soit je te tu et je rentre, soit tu m'accompagnes et tu as la vie sauve. Alors?**

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett gagné au jeu de l'intimidation aussi rapidement. Il n'avait jamais été le plus dominant du clan mais j'espérais pour Fryian qu'il n'essayerait rien de stupide car même moi je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à l'arrêter.

**- Lâche moi de suite le braconnier. Oui je vais t'emmener à Aro et je serais aux premières loges pour le voir te punir. On ne traite pas impunément un Volturi de la sorte.**

Il réajusta sa veste, lissa son col, et nous ouvrit la porte. On le suivait en silence dans un dédale de couloir pour accéder dans une pièce qui faisait office de salle d'attente.

Nous attendions depuis deux bonnes heures. Emmett faisait les cents pas et j'avais beau lui envoyer du calme à profusion, cela n'agissait que moyennement. Heureusement que j'étais venu avec lui, la pression qu'il subissait depuis notre départ n'avait fait que grimper. S'il avait été humain, j'aurais eu peur pour son cœur.

Connaissant les maîtres des lieux, cette attente était une sorte de punition pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas à notre disposition, que l'on ne pouvait les déranger inopinément.

Enfin des pas approchèrent. Une humaine cette fois nous demanda de la suivre. Nous arrivions à la porte de la salle du trône quand j'attrapais le bras d'Emmett et exerçait une légère pression pour lui demander mentalement de se tenir calmement. L'humaine toqua pour avertir notre arrivée et on nous ouvrit.

Les rois étaient installés sur leurs trônes avec une pléiade de garde les entourant. Le moindre geste mal interprété et il n'existerait plus grand-chose de nos carcasses.

Aro nous regardait entrer, satisfait, un sourire aux lèvres. Caïus comme à son habitude fulminait. Je sondais ses émotions et n'y trouvais que de la contrariété. Mais le sentiment qui m'étonna fût celui émit par Marcus qui fixait Emmett sans me prêter attention. Il était curieux et surtout satisfait. Venant de lui, le plus "endormit" des trois je devais me méfier. Pourquoi ce regain d'intérêts pour mon frère? Un sentiment de colère me percuta et cela ne venait pas d'Emmett, mais de l'un des gardes. Et bien, j'avais du travail sur la planche pour que cette visite reste des plus pacifiques !

- **Jasper et Emmett Cullen! Que me vaut cette charmante visite? **

Un grondement sourd roula de la gorge de mon frère qui perdait patience et qui fît écho au grondement du garde. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit le plus costaud des vampires qui avait une solide réputation de guerrier qui nous fixait mécontent. Marcus tandis sa main à son confrère qui acquiesça discrètement.

**- Bien. Bien. Calmez-vous les enfants, je crois que vous êtes là pour la même chose. Nous verrons ça plus tard. Mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi seulement deux vampires du clan sont présents? Pas de problème au moins? Mon ami Carlisle va bien, rassurez moi.**

Foutaise. Il s'amusait de cette situation. Il était aussi inquiet pour notre clan qu'Emmett était joyeux à l'instant, c'est dire…

**- Aro, je vous rassure, notre clan se porte bien. Nous sommes désolés de cette visite inopinée et nous vous remercions d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir. Il se trouve que nous avons appris que vous aviez parmi vos résidents une humaine du nom d'Isabella Swan. Hors il s'avère que c'est la compagne de mon frère Edward. Nous avons préférés venir de façon à réparer ce léger incident avant que celui-ci ne s'aggrave d'avantage.**

**- Oh…C'est donc la compagne de ce cher Edward. Et où est-il?**

Merde. Il m'avait coincé. Un compagnon n'aurait jamais abandonné la charge de sauver sa dulcinée à autrui.

**- Il voyage actuellement en Europe, alors comme future membre de notre clan, nous venions nous assurer qu'Isabella se porte bien.**

**- Permet moi de te toucher Jasper?**

Je m'y attendais et que répondre. Un refus aurait été un incident diplomatique. Je m'approchais et Aro se leva pour venir à ma rencontre. Il prit ma main et lisait en moi tout en me fixant. Il ma lâcha enfin pour se tourner vers Emmett.

**- Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que je te touche également?**

**- Non.**

J'avais la mauvaise sensation qu'il se concentrait plus avec Emmett. Il fermait les yeux en fronçant les sourcils Il cherchait manifestement quelque chose de précis, et encore une fois je n'aimais pas ça du tout!

-**Bien** reprit Aro, **j'ai bien compris le pourquoi de votre visite. Je me dois vous demander de me suivre dans mon bureau où nous serons plus à l'aise afin d'aborder ce sujet… délicat**. Il se tourna vers le vampire qui avait river son regard mauvais sur nous. **Félix, j'aimerais que tu viennes également, le sujet que nous allons aborder te concerne.**

**- Oui Maître.**

On suivait Aro, Caïus et Marcus, entourés des gardes dont ce fameux Félix. Après une bonne marche, nous arrivions au bureau du roi. Une immense table faisait face à une cheminée allumée. Les souverains prirent place sur des fauteuils tandis que Caïus nous invitait à faire de même. Il invita également Félix à s'asseoir, tandis que les autres gardes d'un regard d'Aro sortirent. J'étais au milieu avec les deux géants m'entourant, place stratégique car je sentais une tension inconnue entre eux deux et je voulais à tout prix éviter un quelconque règlement de compte.

**- Bien. Je vais commencer par le début. Comme vous le savez car je l'ai vu en vous, votre clan a protégé Isabella en tuant un vampire du nom de James. Or, sa compagne a voulu réclamer vengeance en venant ici, il y a de cela 1 mois. Selon nos lois, un vampire ne peut se faire justice seul, ce qu'apparemment vous avez oublié. **

Ca commençait mal. Déjà des reproches et le pire, elles étaient justifiées.

**- Mais quand je lui ai saisis le main, j'ai vu plus que son espoir de vengeance. Bien enfouie en elle, une ambition toute autre. En effet, elle avait le projet de monter une armée de nouveaux nés avec l'espoir de prendre le continent américain sous sa coupe, puis de fil en aiguille renverser la monarchie actuelle. Vous imaginez bien qu'elle a été démembré et qu'elle a alimenté notre magnifique cheminée. Mais le problème de cette humaine insensible au pourvoir de votre frère et qui en savait trop devait être réglé. Et oui, j'ai "vu" qu'elle entretenait des relations disons plus qu'amical avec Edward. Les jumeaux sont donc allées à Forks pour la tuer.**

Deux grondements à peine retenus firent écho à mes oreilles. Mes voisins étaient au moins d'accord pour une chose. Un besoin de protection similaire. Cela devenait intéressant. Je sentais qu' Aro prenait plaisir à prendre son temps, il ménageait son petit effet.

- **Quand ils sont arrivés à son habitation, Jane a tenté de se servir de sa capacité en vain. De même pour Alec. Leurs pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Ils ont eu l'intelligence de la ramener ici. Elle a donc été testée si je puis dire face aux autres pouvoirs de notre garde et aucuns n'ont fonctionnés. **

Le destin de Bella était scellé. Je le savais à cet instant. Un bouclier qualifié de puissant pas Eléazar ne sera pas relâché dans la nature par nos rois. D'une part pour les protéger donc les asservir pour l'éternité et d'autre part de peur qu'elle intègre un clan en manque de puissance et qu'elle se retourne contre eux. On ne pourra pas la sortir de là. Comment allait réagir mon frère.

**- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Marcus comme vous le savez a le don de deviner les liens et les relations entre deux personnes. **

Il invitait Marcus d'un geste de la main à poursuivre. Là, j'étais étonné. Le silencieux roi n'avait jamais été très éloquent le peu de fois où je l'avais vu. Mais il dégageait une certaine excitation qu'il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage.

**- Ce que je vois la plus part du temps, c'est un lien que vous pouvez imaginer comme des filaments entre deux vampires. Généralement, ce lien est d'une couleur vermillon et représente l'amour, le vrai, celui que seul deux compagnons ressentent. Parfois ce lien est bleuté, comme celui qui lie les jumeaux, c'est un lien que je qualifierais de fraternel. Plus rarement, il est dans les tons jaunes et crépite selon le degré d'affection, comme celui qui vous relie tous les deux en ce moment. Cette liaison est représentative des clans car étant nomade, le vagabondage et l'isolement est souvent d'usage. L'Amour, l'Amitié, la Fraternité … Voila mon don, je détecte ce qui vous relie tous aux autres.**

Je n'avais jamais prit le don de Marcus très au sérieux mais cela pourrait être déterminant lors d'une bataille en trouvant les points faibles des commandeurs. Trouver sa compagne, ses amis, son frère et l'affaiblir émotionnellement en visant les bonnes personnes à tuer pouvait être décisif. Intéressant, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il se confiait, et à nous de surcroît.

**- Ce que j'ai vu quand Isabella est arrivée dans la salle du trône, je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir. Elle n'a pas un, voir deux liens comme la plus part des vampires, mais en a au total quatre. D'abord de faible intensité, ils sont devenus plus intenses depuis ses tentatives de suicides. **

Silence.

Le calme d'Emmett et de Félix fût de courte durée. Emmett se releva brusquement, tapa du poing sur la table au point de fissurer celle-ci. Félix grondait en signe d'avertissement, mais il émanait de lui du remord.

- **Je veux la voir TOUT DE SUITE**. Je tentais de lui envoyer une dose extrême de calme mais cela l'enrageait encore plus. **Reste en dehors de ça Jasper. Ne me calme pas avec ta merde. Je veux la voir est-ce clair?**

Les hostilités étaient lancées. Je me relevais doucement afin de me mettre en position de défense quand Caïus se releva aussi et reprit:

**- Tu la verras d'ici peu de temps, mais je te conseil de te calmer et RAPIDEMENT. Je ne tolérerais pas d'être insulté de cette façon dans notre château. Tu vas écouter la suite je te le conseil car cette partie sera je pense très intéressante maintenant assied toi et n'intervient plus. **

**- Dans 5 minutes, je la cherche, je vous le garantie. 5 minutes.**

Emmett et Caïus se rassirent. Aro dont l'amusement s'écoulait de lui par tous les pores reprit.

**- Bien. Si vous permettez, je vais continuer. Ce qui est surprenant concernant les liens d'Isabella, c'est que ses quatre liens sont … pourpres. Hors, Marcus n'a souvenir d'avoir vu cela qu'une seule fois et cela c'est produit il y a plus de 500 ans. C'est donc un savant mélange d'amour et de fraternité si l'on pousse plus loin l'explication.**

Ok. Elle avait donc quatre "frères-amants", dans le genre gore… Mais une question me brûlait les lèvres.

**- Et où Marcus avez-vous vu ce genre de lien pour la dernière fois?**

Il me fixa et me tout en me souriant répondu.

**- Il y a de cela 500 ans comme l'a dit Aro, sur un champ de bataille. Et elle se nommait Sigrun. C'était la dernière Valkyrie. **

Je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Elle est un bouclier, a des liens plutôt "libérés" avec quatre individus mais où était le rapport avec la dernière Valkyrie ou encore avec Emmett…

- **Je vous propose de nous suivre jusqu'à la chambre d'Isabella. Nous avons baissés les doses de morphine pour que vous puissiez comprendre par vous-même. Félix vient également avec nous je te pris, je lève l'interdiction de la voir, je ne voulais pas gâcher l'effet de surprise.**

Emmett et Félix se sentir soulagés dès l'instant de cette annonce. Calmement nous allions vers une tour où devait se trouver les chambres. Deux gardes se trouvaient devant une porte que je pensais être celle d'Isabella.

- **Nous faisons garder la chambre 24 heures sur 24. Nous ne tolèrerons plus aucun incident. Venez je vous prie. **

Aro ouvrit alors la porte et se déplaça pour nous laissés entrer. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette allongée sur le lit. Je me rapprochais suivit de prêt par Emmett et Félix. Aucun son ne fût prononcer, mais quand nous fûmes assez prêt, je m'écroulais comme une merde. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculèrent mais tellement intensément que je ne pouvais plus tenir debout. Du soulagement, de l'amour, de l'adoration. Je prenais sur moi pour gérer cette situation et quand je relevais enfin la tête, c'était pour voir les deux géants prêt de Bella. Ils se regardèrent et comme un accord tacite nous firent face. Leurs yeux étaient passés du rouge pour Félix et or pour Emmett à un noir sans fond. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque, protégeant Bella de… moi.

**- Recule doucement Jasper. Nous avons voulu faire une expérience et il me semble que cela a fonctionné au delà de nos espérances.**

Je reculais de quelques pas, avec lenteur, en montrant mes mains en signes de soumission. Cela m'arrivait rarement, mais je ne pouvais gérer ça. Je ne comprenais rien!

Une fois arrivé à la porte d'entrée de la chambre, ils se détendirent légèrement. La façon dont Emmett m'avait regardé m'avait blessé. Comment avait-il pu pensé que je ferais du mal à cette humaine qu'il considérait comme sa sœur sachant que cela lui aurait causé du chagrin.

**- Aro. Je me permets de vous demander ce que tout ça signifie**. J'étais courtois mais le ton de ma voix était sèche et c'était bien mon intension.

- **Connais-tu la légende des Valkyries Jasper?**

Il commençait à franchement m'exaspérer là. Un cour de mythologie maintenant?

- **Non, pas vraiment, mise à part que c'était de terribles guerrières.**

**- Tout à fait ça. Sache juste qu'elle se révèle au monde seulement à l'approche d'un danger imminent pour l'humanité.**

**- Et?**

Il me fixa alors tout en souriant, dressa un sourcil et regarda Isabella. J'examinais ce qu'il contemplait, en prenant en considération ce qu'il venait de me dire. Une blague. C'était forcement une blague! Ca? Une guerrière? Aucune trace d'amusement. Il était serieux ou du moins confiant. Merde.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous, Pas de fausses excuses, j'ai retrouvé mon accès au net il y a un bail, mais quand je lis des histoires de Betifi, de Damoiselle A, de Parys, et j'en passe, gros mais alors gros complexe. Il y a de tel talent sur ce site... Mais vos reviews... comment dire, et bien elles m'ont touchées ;-) **

**Alors un grand merci !  
><strong>

**POV BELLA**

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. Ils me semblaient collés comme si j'avais dormit des semaines entières. La pièce était sombre, mais j'arrivais à deviner où je me trouvais. La même chambre que dans mon cauchemar qui finalement n'en était pas un. Je devais être en Italie, dans le palais des rois de Volterra.

J'étais encore groogie. Je n'avais pas autant de mal à me réveiller d'habitude. Doucement de brefs souvenirs me revenaient. Mon adieu à l'amour de ma vie, mon saut, et hélas l'atterrissage. Quel était encore cet idiot qui avait joué au sauveur. La première fois, je me souvenais qu'il s'agissait de Félix, le vampire avec qui j'avais le moins de mal entre tous.

Mes yeux s'habituaient petit à petit à l'obscurité ambiant. Je pensais à Edward, à ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Est-ce que je lui manquais parfois? M'avait-il seulement un jour aimé? Je revoyais mes plus beaux souvenirs en sa compagnie quand on toqua à la porte.

Le jour commençait à se lever. Je ne savais pas si je devais autoriser le visiteur à rentrer mais sachant où je me trouvais, difficile de renvoyer cette personne. Je savais admettre quand je n'étais pas en position de force, ce qui revenait à dire que c'était souvent.

**- Entrez **dis-je d'une voix que je n'aurais pas reconnu tellement elle était enraillée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette vêtu du déguisement des maîtres des lieux à savoir une toge. A contre jour, je ne voyais pas qui c'était. Elle s'approcha de moi de quelques pas mais elle n'était pas seule. Je plissais les yeux pour savoir qui était les visiteurs quand je fût redressé par deux bras froid qui me serrèrent pour me faire … un câlin. Je commençais à me débattre quand une voix venue tout droit de mes souvenirs me dit:

**- Oh Bella, comme je suis heureux de te revoir enfin, tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**- Emmett?**

Il s'écartait de moi en laissant ses mains sur mes épaules et je pu voir son éternel sourire qui m'avait tant manqué.

**- Emmett? C'est pas vrai ! Emmett**..

Je ne pouvais que me rapprocher et l'entourer moi aussi de mes bras. Je me mis à sangloter doucement. C'était tellement bon de voir un visage familier, et surtout celui-là, de nouveau sentir que l'on m'entourait de bras puissant, je me sentais comme protéger. La douleur revenue alors quand je pensais qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Je m'étais mis à respirer difficilement, mon cœur accélérât, l'angoisse de LE revoir me broyait les tripes.

**- Et doucement ma Bella, respire.**

**- Pousse toi, tu as dû lui faire peur à lui sauter dessus comme ça, laisse lui de l'air c'est une humaine gros balourd.**

Je regardais d'où provenait cette voix et fût surprise de constater qu'elle venait de Félix. C'était donc eux les visiteurs, mais qui était la troisième personne? Etait-ce Edward ? Non, assurément je l'aurais reconnu. Je cherchais du regard et trouva Aro. Il n'avait pas bougé et était resté près de la porte encore ouverte. Il me regardait fixement, avec son éternel sourire idiot. J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Emmett et Félix s'assit près de moi, sur mon lit. Quel tableau.

**- Bonjour **_**bambina, **_**comment te sens tu? J'espère que tu ne voulais pas faire de grasse matinée, dès que ses deux là on entendu ton cœur s'accélérer, ils ne voulaient pas attendre pour te saluer.** Bambina? Bon, je me suis fait un pote? Lunatique le roi...

**- Je vais bien. Merci**. Je regardais de nouveau Emmett, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes mains de le toucher, laisser mes doigts parcourir ses pommettes.

- **Tu es vraiment là? **

- **Moi aussi **me répondit Félix. Je quittais Emmett des yeux pour m'apercevoir que Félix me souriait, d'un sourire franc et sincère. Bizarre vu que je l'avais déjà vu maintes fois auparavant, mais j'étais surprise du bonheur que j'éprouvais en le voyant.

- **Excuse moi Félix. C'est juste que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas vu mon gros balourd comme tu l'as appelé mais je suis contente de te voir aussi**. Même si je n'étais pas intime avec lui, je ne pu m'empêcher ma main de se poser sur le sienne sur mon lit. De l'autre j'attrapais celle d'Emmett. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je me sentais aussi bien presque complète, en sécurité. Mais pourquoi j'étais contente de voir Félix? Pourquoi je lui tenais la main? Aro m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

- **Je souhaite te parler Isabella **me dit-il d'un ton sérieux. **J'aimerais que tu te restaures, que tu te mets à l'aise. Si cela te convient, disons dans une heure dans mon bureau, tes gardiens connaissent le chemin**.

Mes gardiens? Je devais bien avoué qu'avec cette sensation de bien être, le terme gardien prenait toute sa signification. Aro se retourna et partit en fermant doucement la porte. J'eu le temps d'apercevoir une autre silhouette, mais tellement rapidement que je ne savais pas si je l'avais imaginée.

Mais avant tout, je devais savoir si Emmett était seul ou non. Il me regardait toujours, ce qui commençait à me gêner un peu. Son regard était rempli de … vénération. Non, je devais me tromper.

**- Alors, … que fais-tu là?** Ok, c'était banal, mais que dire dans un moment pareil? Je ne voulais pas lui demander directement s'_Il_ était là, j'avais trop peur de sa réponse. Edward m'avait fait tant de mal, mais j'étais prête à tout lui pardonner à l'instant. Emmett fronça les sourcils et chercha quelque chose du regard. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il se leva pour me servir un verre d'eau. Je lui sourie en guise de merci, voir le verre me donnait envie de boire jusqu'à plus soif. Elle n'était pas fraîche mais apaisa ma douleur dans la gorge. Je n'avais toujours pas ma réponse, si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je dirais qu'il évitait de me répondre.

- **C'est mieux?**

**- Oui, merci. J'ai la sensation d'avoir dormit au moins 3 jours… Quoi? **J'avais remarqué un regard entre les deux garçons.

**- Rien, rien. Alors dis moi BelliBello, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?**

Ok, alors c'était une certitude, Emmett était aussi doué que moi pour lancer une conversation. Mon seuil de tolérance était au maximum et je commençais alors à voir rouge. S'il pensait que j'allais me broder une vie idyllique, il allait en prendre pour son grade.

**- Oh pas grand-chose, enlevée, séquestrée, frappée et malheureuse mon cher Emmett. Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi? Je n'ai qu'une envie depuis que vous m'avez laissés seule et toi tu te pointes la bouche en cœur et tu me demandes quoi de neuf? **Ma voix commençait à dangereusement tremblée. **Et puis merde. Que fais-tu là Emmett ? **Une larme signe de ma faiblesse s'écoula sur ma joue que j'essuyais rapidement.

Un grondement se fît entendre sur ma gauche où se trouvait Félix. Je le regardais curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait déclenché sa réaction et découvrit que ce n'est pas à moi qu'était destiné cet avertissement, mais bien à Emmett qui baissait les yeux, ce qui me fit mal de le savoir honteux. J'étais à fleur de peau et je m'en prenais à la seule personne que je connaisse ici.

- **Excuse moi Emmett, je suis un peu tendue, vu les circonstances.**

- **C'est moi qui suis désolée **il me prit délicatement ses mains dans les miennes. **Tu as raison et je ne mérite même pas que tu me parles encore. Bella, je sais que j'ai mal agit, j'aurais dû tout faire pour rester, mais ma famille partait. Edward voulait que l'on sorte tous de ta vie à cause du danger. Il a eu très peur le soir de ton anniversaire et il était bouleversé . Tu m'as demandé ce que je fais là? Je ne sais pas. Eléazar a téléphoné à Carlisle et quand j'ai entendu que tu étais à Volterra, un besoin plus fort que moi m'a amené ici. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelque un t'approches mise à part Félix. Sache qu'il ressent la même chose. Je ne comprends pas, et ça me dépasse, je veux juste que tu sois bien et en sécurité. Mais même sans cette attraction, tu me manquais ma BelliBello, te faire rougir, t'enrager avec mes jeux de mots, chahuter avec toi. Je suis désolée, et … je t'aime petite sœur.**

Depuis le début de son discours, je n'avais pas pu empêcher une première larme de couler, rejointe par un torrent. Alors je comptais pour un Cullen? Je me jetais à son cou et me vidait de mon chagrin. Il m'enlaça en retour et me berça légèrement tout en me frottant le dos. Que c'était bon de l'avoir en ce moment avec moi. Un raclement de gorge me ramenais au présent. Félix nous regardait souriant et sans réfléchir je lui déposais un baiser sur sa joue. J'avais une confiance aussi absolue qu'inexpliquée en lui. Gênée par mon geste, je me levais, pas aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu de peur d'être un peu faible et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

**- Je vous laisse, je vais me doucher**.

**- On t'attend **me répondit Emmett. **Je t'apporte des vêtements **rajouta Félix.

**- Pas des vêtements du siècle dernier hein? **

**- Promis **rigola-t-il en sortant.

Dans la salle de bain, une fois seule, de nouveau les questions se bousculaient. Pourquoi étais-je ici? J'étais passée du cachot, frappée, à une luxueuse chambre embrassant Emmett et pire, Félix, un gardien de mes kidnappeurs. A croire que leurs présences m'aidaient à être plus positive, car je me remis à repenser à Edward, Alice, ma douce Esmée, Carlisle. Cette douleur était toujours là, et jamais elle me laissait de répit. Mais y penser, c'était pire. Je faisais couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit à température et me remit à pleurer sur mon sort, ma disparition, les inquiétudes de Charlie de nouveau seul, de ma mère qui devait être si anxieuse. Ils devaient se demander si j'étais encore en vie. Et dire que j'avais éprouvé du bonheur en voyant Emmett alors qu je n'en n'avais pas le droit. J'essayais de délasser mes muscles douloureux sous l'eau chaude et de me concentrer seulement sur ça. J'étais encore engourdie et tendue. Je remarquais alors mon corps. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne m'étais pas nourrit, et j'avais perdue du poids. J'aimais cette sensation de contrôle, de seule gérer mon corps et ça me faisait plaisir.

Un coup sur la porte me sortit de mes songes.

- **Isabella? J'ai des vêtements, je peux rentrer**?

J'attrapais une serviette et l'autorisais à me rejoindre. Félix avais avec lui un jean, une tunique et des sous vêtements

**- Ca doit être ta taille. Dis le moi si ce n'est pas le cas. Un repas t'attend en cuisine et nous irons voir Aro, ne traîne pas trop.**

**- Bien, merci Félix.**

Une fois séchée, habillée, je sortis de la chambre, mes yeux encore bouffis, et accompagnée des mes deux vampires j'allais en direction des cuisines.

J'essayais de faire un effort pour mémoriser le chemin pour y aller. J'avais abandonné. Nous avions croisée peu de vampire, mais tous sans exception avaient baissés les yeux en signe de soumission devant mes deux compagnons. Je devais être l'attraction du moment: une humaine déambulant pieds nus avec un jean manifestement trop grand qui lui tombait bas sur les hanches, entourée par deux immenses vampires. Ils étaient plus ou moins de la même taille, et je leur arrivait aux épaules.

Félix m'indiqua d'un signe de la main d'entrer dans non pas une cuisine comme je m'y attendait, mais une vraie salle de restaurant. Plusieurs tables rondes avec une belle nappe blanche, des couverts en argents, des chaises rembourrées et couvertes de velours rouge. C'était comme cela que je m'imaginais une restaurant 4 étoiles.

Etonnée, je regardais Félix pour qu'il s'explique.

**- Cette salle sert exclusivement quand nous recevons des dirigeants d'autres races qui ont une alimentation "normale" ou pour les invités de marque comme aujourd'hui. **

Je souris à sa tentative de me mettre à l'aise. C'était bien trop beau. Il me poussa légèrement le dos avec son bras pour me faire avancer vers une table et me tira ma chaise. Il prit place à ma droite, Emmett ma gauche.

**- Bien que veux-tu manger?**

**- Je n'ai pas très faim. Une salade serait parfaite.**

**- Hummm tu sais BelliBello, nous sommes en Italie. Tu pourrais tester un plat traditionnelle. **En, réalité je mourrais de faim, mais je ne voulais pas me nourrir. J'avais comme un besoin de gérer mon corps moi-même. Que répondre. Quand je mentais, je bégayais alors je fis la forte. Je fixais Emmett d'un air déterminé et lui dit:

**- Très bien, mais pas trop alors. Je prendrais bien des lasagnes**. Ouai, faire la forte… ou pas. Dégonflée.

Il me sourit satisfait. On parlait de tout de tout et de rien, légèrement. Mais je ne pouvais plus attendre.

**- Emmett, il faut que je sache. Edward est là? Ta famille est aussi ici?**

**- Non Bella. La famille n'est pas là, Edward non plus, juste Jasper m'a accompagné. **

**- Ah. Et … comment va-t-il?**

**- Hum. Il va bien, pour ce que j'en sais. Il est partit avec ma douce et Alice en Europe. En Ecosse, pour trouver une résidence de vacance à Esmée et Carlisle. Ils se remarient d'ici peu, essentiellement pour changer les idée de m'an, tu sais, partir si vite de Forks nous a tous brisé**.

Ses paroles me firent plaisir. Ainsi, ils ne se fichaient pas de moi comme je le pensais. Je ne pouvais lui demander si Edward pensait encore à moi, je ne voulais pas le gêner plus.

Un vampire fit son entrée, m'apportant une assiette remplie de lasagne. La tension de la pièce augmentait, je pouvais la sentir, presque la palper. Il posa l'assiette à mon exact opposé car lui aussi devait la sentir. Il recula sans nous tourner le dos pour enfin nous laisser de nouveau seuls.

Je commençais à manger quand on fût de nouveau interrompu. C'était les trois vampires que j'avais déjà vu dans ma chambre. Si mes souvenirs étaient bon, il s'agissait de Jane, d'Alec et de Démétri.

Emmett grogna un son tandis que Félix se levait.

- **N'est crainte Félix, nous avons vu **Aro dit Jane. **Nous venons juste pour rencontrer Isabella**. Elle stoppa et fixait son ami. Félix avait un regard noir et il serrait les poings.

- **Je n'hésiterais pas Jane **répondit-il. Emmett rajouta **Moi non plus**. J'avais ma fourchette suspendue dans les airs, pas très rassuré par cette visite, mais étrangement calme de savoir les garçons avec moi. De plus, le ton employé était sans appel.

- **Respecte Bella comme tu me respectes et tout ira bien Jane. C'est valable pour vous autres. **Un signe de tête nous informa qu'ils avaient tous comprit. **Bien. Assoyez-vous.**

Je reposais ma fourchette. Les quelques bouchées m'avaient rassasiés. Je pris un peu d'eau, histoire d'occuper mes mains.

- **Alors** commença Jane **comme ça tu serais une guerrière**? J'avais faillit recracher mon eau sur la table. L'idée m'effleura que si ça devait arriver, je devrais penser à viser son joli petit visage. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa face à moi. Ses deux amis prirent place derrière elle.

- **Jane** gronda Félix**. Es-tu sûr qu'Aro serait d'accord que tu sois là? **

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là Félix? Emmett?**

Aucune réponse de la part d'aucun. Ils étaient comme figés. Jane reprit:

- **Il paraîtrait qu'en plus d'avoir le pouvoir de bouclier, tu serais une grande guerrière mais vois-tu, j'en doute. Tu ressembles plus à un petit chaton sans défense entourée de deux pitbulls. Tu as du chemin à faire pour devenir Xéna, tu n'es encore que la putain des Cullen, **finit-elle en riant.

Sa dernière phrase me fît mal. J'étais donc réduite à être ça, une putain? Sans que je ne donne l'ordre à mon corps, je me redressais. Jane me suivait du regard, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Je ne reconnu pas ma voix quand je lui dis:

**- Je ne suis la putain de personne Janet Fanning, et tu vas payer ton insulte: **

**Dieu et Déesse, Esprits Anciens,  
>Forces des éléments des quatre points,<br>Dans ce cercle sacré ne laissez entrer que le bien,  
>De ce cercle sacré ne laissez sortir que le bien,<br>Protégez-le par votre puissance,  
>Avec parfait amour et en parfaite confiance.<strong>

**- STOP ! **

Je retrouvais mes esprits et rabaissait mon bras levé vers Jane. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir bougé. Aro se rapprochait à grand pas de nous.

- **Alec**, relâche les tout de suite.

**- Oui maître.**

Félix et Emmett grognèrent de concert face à Jane. Aro les calma:

- **Il suffit. J'ai moi-même demandé à Jane de venir provoquer Isabella pour qu'une proposition soit accepté.** Il regarda derrière son épaule. **Alors, convaincu? Qui aurait pu lui dire le véritable nom de Jane? Comment expliques-tu les yeux d'Isabella? Il me semble que nous avons un marché Jasper.**

Jasper? Cela faisait si longtemps. Je me retournais doucement étant encore engourdit par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et croisa ses yeux noirs. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas ravi de me voir. Je le fixais quand Emmett me fit sursauté.

- **Mais c'est quoi se bordel à la fin? Pourquoi nous ne pouvions plus bouger? Et toi ma BelliBello, c'est quoi se délire de cercle? Tu tiens à ta vie ou merde?**

**- Ne lui en veux pas Emmett** dit Aro, **elle n'était consciente de rien. Je me trompe? **Je ne pouvais que secouer la tête de gauche à droite**. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, c'est une future guerrière et vous deux êtes ses gardiens. La légende dit qu'une Valkyrie est indissociable de ses protecteurs et qu'elle puise sa force dans la votre. **

Je m'étais assise sans m'en rendre compte. La tête me tournait suite à toute ses révélations. Moi? Une guerrière? J'étais tout ce qu'il avait de plus pacifique et j'étais totalement contre la violence. Je n'en croyais rien alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'étais arrivé? J'étais consciente de m'être dressée face à Jane, entendre une voix qui ne m'appartenait pas sortir de ma bouche, comme si mon corps était… possédé.

- **… c'est totalement dégueulasse. Et toi Jasper tu cautionnes ça?**

Emmett me ramena encore une fois au présent. Aro répondit pour lui.

**- Je lui ai proposé de m'aider dans cette tache qui est d'aider Isabella à traverser cette épreuve. Si elle se révèle être une Valkyrie maintenant, c'est qu'un grave danger approche. Je ne sais rien ni du danger ni du délai et il faut qu'elle puisse se défendre ou au moins se protéger. Elle est unique. Et sache que je n'ai pas demandé à Jasper, mais bel et bien au maître de guerre.**

Alors j'allais me transformer en une guerrière, avec mon pantalon trop lâche et mes joues creusées, dans un nid à vampire, avec comme prof particulier un Jasper au regard noir. Il ne manquait plus que Peter Pan au tableau…


End file.
